Everybody Lies
Plot Bosco and Faith chase after people who have stolen money from a crashed armored van. Kim meets a journalist. The girl who accused Carlos attempts suicide, and the truth comes out. Short summary Sully is sober and back on the job; Faith continues to keep a close watch on Emily; a mutual attraction springs up between Kim and a reporter; Faith and Bosco pursue a man after he steals a bag of money from an overturned armored car involved in a fatal accident. Faith is unable to dissuade Bosco from wanting to hide the cash after the robber drops it, rather than carrying such a heavy load during a foot chase, and is proved right when they return later to retrieve the bag and find that it's been stolen yet again; faced with disciplinary action and investigations by the Major Case Squad and IAB, they pound the pavement trying to find the second perp and discover that the accident with the armored car had been staged by one of the guards and his girlfriend. Maritza ends up stealing the first perp's collar from Faith, which further erodes their relationship; Bosco is jealous when the Major Case Squad detective running the investigation turns out to be Maritza's former boyfriend. As Doc and Kim rush Nicole West to Mercy after a suicide attempt, she tells Kim that her stepfather Anthony has been molesting her. When Nicole's mother refuses to believe that her husband has done anything wrong, Kim implores Melinda to see that her daughter is crying out for help with repeated suicide attempts. After Nicole convinces Melinda that Anthony is guilty and reveals that her accusations against Carlos were false, Melinda apologizes and withdraws her complaint against Carlos and the city. Still at odds over trust and honesty issues, Faith and Bosco trade painfully honest barbs and decide to split up. Carlos is elated when Ty tells him he's being reinstated. Trivia *Alex (Amy Carlson) and Fred (Chris Bauer) do not appear in this episode. Quotes :Noble has dropped a kid off at the ER and then disappeared :Kim: Where'd he go? :Doc: What? :Kim: That guy. He's gone. :Doc: Like the Lone Ranger. Didn't even wait for a thank you. :Bosco (to Yokas): So, is every topic gonna lead back to me and Cruz now? :Yokas: No, just trust. :Bosco: Because what happens between us is none of your business. :Yokas: It would be impossible for me to overstate how uninterested I am in anything that happens between the two of you. :Bosco (after a car nearly hits their RMP): What are we, invisible?! :Bosco & Yokas see the overturned armored car :Yokas (into radio): We're gonna need EMS and backup on a rush. :Bosco: Not to mention a shovel and a really big bag. :Noble is bleeding from a stab wound :Kim: How's your breathing? :Aaron Noble: Pretty good, pretty good. Yours? :Kim: You lose consciousness at all? :Aaron Noble: Well, once in the '60s. But, ah well, it was the '60s. :Aaron Noble: Kim, it was really nice meeting you. :Kim: You have an odd definition of nice. :Aaron Noble: You don't know the half of it. :Bosco (as he is on top of the overturned armored car): Door won't open, the handle's broke and we got people inside. :Yokas (to Swersky) We got it, sir. :Bosco (to Swersky, sarcastically) We got it, sir. (to Yokas) Kiss up. :Yokas (to Bosco): Shut up! :Doc (to Kim): You talked to her? Why didn't you say anything? :Kim: Like what, "Nicole's awake and she just accused the guy sitting next to you of touching her"? :Faith: You're a little boy, Bosco. You're a selfish little boy. I used to feel sorry for you, but now I just want you the hell away from me. :Bosco: Well, why not? That's the way you handle people. Keep them at a distance as soon as they become a problem. :Bosco: I'm through justifying myself to you. :Faith: And I'm through carrying around a three year old. :Bosco: Right, I'm one of your kids. :Faith: No, you couldn't be one of my kids. My kids are mature. :Bosco: No, I couldn't be one of your kids because I actually see you. Category:Season Four Category:Episodes